Stolen Gift
by MusicIsForever
Summary: The actions of Seth and Renesme have an effect on the children of the previous pack members. Told from different points of views we see what, where, who, when, why and how Seth and Renesme can effect their nieces and nephews lives from afar. Post Breaking Dawn, some OC's.
1. Home for Christmas

**Stolen Gift**

Alyssa POV

The Christmas holiday is one of my favourite festive holidays. It brings family, friends and couples together; whether it is because of the food, gifts, giving thanks for being together or religious reasons. However this holiday was not the same as others I had enjoyed in my past eighteen soon to be nineteen years.

I was flying home alone to La Push from New York where I had resided for last fifteen months for university; I was three months into my second year. Usually I would travel with my sister Sarah, older brother Michael and friend Arianna, similar to last Christmas after our first three full months at university. However this Christmas Sarah decided to spend it with her boyfriend Lucas of fourteen months and Michael and Arianna decided it would be their official first Christmas as a couple. For the New Year festivities however they would all come home to La Push.

Where did that leave me? I was returning home alone with the hope that my cousins and friends were home for the holiday. I hated travelling alone especially during this time of year. Admittedly it this was the first time I had ever travelled alone during the countdown to Christmas, but I dislike travelling alone in most circumstances. As a lone traveller I was forced into remembering that I didn't have that "special someone", the "butter to my bread". Yet simultaneously I realised my independence which surely is more important? I'm only eighteen, once I have finished studying I can look for that "someone" and engage in other life experiences at the same time before settling. All this I realised as I passed various young couples and families already seated on the plane. After stowing my bag away I took my seat on the inside of the middle isle and began reading my book; I was engrossed.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard and from the corner of my eye saw a pale hand outstretched towards my arm. I closed my book remembering I was on page fifty four and turned towards the voice.

"The flight attendants are doing their rounds; I thought to let you know seeing as you are stuck in your book. It was as if you were in another world." The voice was masculine yet musical full of charm that belonged to a very pale handsome young looking man whose looks I could appreciate greatly. His short dark brown curly locks contrasted with his pale skin tone but aided his beauty. He had beautiful eyes, intriguing hazel eyes. I realised then that I had just ogled this man who looked about twenty.

I tried as subtly as I could to clear my throat before replying. "Thank you. You are right about being in another world; it took me a while to get back."

"I know how that feels exactly. Also your welcome, I can't have you sitting with your tummy rumbling in reality whilst your mind is elsewhere." His response made me giggle.

"If I'm honest I have done that before my brother had to hide my book from me once in order to get to eat something, apparently the neighbours could hear my hunger." I giggled at the memory and then realised how easily conversation flowed between me and the man next to me. We conversed further about our books and how they transported us into different place, when I realised we had not introduced ourselves properly. Unfortunately realised before and started the introductions.

"Are you travelling alone miss...?"

"Lahote. Alyssa Lahote and I'm not sure if I should tell you yet, Mr..."

"Cullen. David Cullen, well you may answer my question when you want or forget it completely." He said with a charming smile. There was something about his surname which was incredibly familiar, we continued for most of the flight in light and easy conversation.

* * *

Despite my apprehensiveness towards travelling alone, this journey home was rather pleasant as David kept me entertained with conversation and banter. Arriving in Seattle did not relieve me as I would have to say goodbye to my new friend and I certainly did not want to do that.

"So Miss Lahote it this the moment of where I find out if you are travelling alone?" He asked as we collected out luggage.

"Isn't it just," I replied attempting to be nonchalant, I was sure he saw through it. We proceeded through security and duty free then to the terminal where family and friends would be waiting to collect loved ones. There was holiday cheer everywhere, cheesy Christmas songs, staff dressed in seasonal colours of reds, greens and gold and fun Santa and reindeer hats in a bid to spread the joy of the holiday. Not only were the staff of the airport were embracing the cheer but also the travellers we all had smiles, adding to the excitement and joy filling the terminal with joyous laughter and a pleasant atmosphere. As soon as we went through the doors I scanned the area for my mother and father, who had agreed to collect me.

"Are you being collected? Because you know I could take you to wherever you are going." David informed me I broke off the search for my parents as I turned to respond to his question. Although I was happy with deeming him as my new friend, I was not completely trusting of him as he was still a stranger I had met on a plane hours before.

"My parents are definitely here to collect me, thank you for the offer. Also I can't expect you to drive me about an hour and a half outside the big city." I replied.

"It would be no problem as I'm not even staying in the city, but I will wait with you until your relatives arrive though it's the least I could do."

"Thank you, you're very kind you know." I told him sincerely and resumed scanning the vast crowd in the terminal, not spotting my parents I continued to scan for another ten minutes when I finally spotted two very familiar faces. They spotted me also and sent beaming smiles my way which I gladly returned. I picked up my belongings and informed David that my family were here, I didn't really here his reply I was just so excited. I made my way through the sea of people towards my two favourite cousins. Melissa and Nate Clearwater-Black.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you so much for reading please let me know what you think. I am new to writing fanfics so any pointers, advise and ideas for improvement are welcome, so review or PM me, I really would like to improve my writing as I like coming up with plot lines. **

**Just to inform you that this is the story I started before my other fanfic Daddy's Girl which inspired it.**** This is set in an AU, characters you recognise are from Twilight and there are quite a few OC's - and they should start to make sense when we go back to Alyssa POV. Just to clarify Alyssa, Sarah and Michael are Paul and Rachel's children. David Cullen, well that is to be revealed. Melissa and Nate well... **

**Also any Daddy's Girl readers, an update will be up soon as I have to rewrite some parts to chapter 3, so please bear with me, it will be done in time :) **

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this first chapter and sorry any silly mistakes in grammar and spelling, please do not hesitate to inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes and I know that it is something I need to improve! :) **

**Thank you again, let me know what you think of the start! :)**

**MusicIsForever :) x **


	2. Running

Seth POV

"Seth, I'm not sure about this," Ness told me, worry and fear laced in her voice and movements.

"Nessie, it will be fine, we will be fine." I replied trying to assure and be as comforting as possible. Even I wasn't sure about it, yet it seemed the only way.

Ness continued packing our belongings whilst I cleaned up trying to remove as much of our scent as possible so that when – not if, they were definitely coming for us – it would take them longer to locate and track us. Both Ness and I knew that what we did was wrong – very wrong – but we cannot run and hide forever. They want what we took and what we know but they can't have it. They should not have it!

The room was clean, I used a range of cleaners I had all the windows closed whilst I did so the fumes of chemicals could mix so that any supernatural that came after us would be confused and increase the time it would take to find our scent to track us. It was even giving me a headache and I had my mouth and nose covered. Ness and left the motel room quickly after opening two windows and made our way to the car to continue our travels to the busiest airport in London.

"Seth, I love you, you know that right?" Ness told me, the tone of her voice made a wave a guilt wash over me. I hadn't told her enough about how much I love her recently, we were so busy watching over each other we didn't _show_ each other how deeply we cared for the other enough.

"I know you do and I love you too, so much" I took her hand which was in her lap and moved it towards myself and kissed it; before leaning in towards her beautiful brown eyes looking into them and kissing each eye lid. Ness sighed, a breath of relief as I did this. I caressed her cheek, tucking a loose strand of her copper coloured hair behind her ear; I leaned further forward and captured her lips in a short but promising and passionate kiss. I felt myself relax also, it was reassuring and shattered all the doubts, and we were in this together, partners for life. "I love you, don't doubt it" I whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

"Never again," she replied tears welled in her eyes. She had been very reserved recently and I missed my talkative Ness, once this is over things should be better.

I started the car and began driving towards our destination, and subtly looked out of the corner of my eye at Ness, who was watching the scenery as we passed through the country road. I took her hand and held it for the whole journey in an attempt to reassure her. Everything will be better soon. It has to be.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought PM or review! Sorry if there are any silly mistakes! **

**I will aim to update with a week and a half two weeks, please bear with me. If you would like please check out Daddy's Girl its based on Alyssa and Paul, there are two chapters up a third is in the works and will most likely be updated when I upload the third chapter of this story! **

**Thank you again for reading I do hope you enjoyed, if not let me know what you think I could do to improve. Hope you are all well :) **

**MusicIsForever :) x **


End file.
